parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero Guard (Crossover style)/The Crab's Sting
Cast *K.O. (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Bunga *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Kion *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic) as Fuli *Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono *Spyro as Beshte *Melina (Smurfs) Brenda as Extra as Makini *Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Scar *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Ushari *Clyde (Pac-Man) as Janja *Jessie (Pokémon) as Reirei *Malefor (Spyro) as Kiburi *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) as Mzingo *Crab (Help I'm A Fish) as Sumu *Hercules as Simba *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Nala *Susie (Care Bears) as Kiara *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Thurston *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Zito *Ashima (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Ma Tembo *Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom *Cilan (Pokémon) as Shingo *Iris (Pokémon) as Twiga *Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Mbeya *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Boboka *The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini *Toads (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini's Group *Sparx (Spyro) as Pim *Gulp (Spyro) as Tamka *Crush (Spyro) as Nduli *James (Pokémon) as Goigoi *Inky (Pac-Man) Blinky as Extra as Cheezi *Pinky (Pac-Man) as Chungu *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) as Nne *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Tano *Mesmeralda (Skylanders) as Shupavu *Chompy Mage (Skylanders) as Njano *Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Nyeusi *Hood Sickle (Skylanders) as Waza *Bad Juju (Skylanders) as Nyata *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Kenge *Boris (Gadget Boy) as Mwoga Gallery Okko.png|K.O. as Bunga Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Kion Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger as Fuli Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro as Beshte Melina_-_Smurfs.jpg|Melina, Screen_Shot_2019-07-25_at_7.57.04_pm.png|(with Brenda as Extra) as Makini Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Scar Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg|Kaa as Ushari Clyde in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Clyde as Janja Jessie (Pokemon) 2.png|Jessie as Reirei Malefor_SA.jpg|Malefor as Kiburi Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Mzingo Crab_a_fish_tale.jpg|Crab as Sumu Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Simba Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Nala Susie in Care Bears.jpg|Susie as Young Kiara Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Thurston Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Zito Ashima.png|Ashima as Ma Tembo BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom Cilan-0.png|Cilan as Shingo Iris-0.png|Iris as Twiga Topsy in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Topsy as Mbeya Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Boboka Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png|Princess Peach as Laini 1063041-toads.jpg|Toads as Laini's Group Sparx the Dragonfly.png|Sparx as Pim gulp_spyro_reignited.jpg|Gulp as Tamka Dnj93xmV4AEjCnc.jpg|Crush as Nduli James-2.jpg|James as Goigoi Inky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Inky, Blinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|with Blinky as Extra) as Cheezi Pinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pinky as Chungu Fidget.jpg|Fidget the Bat as Nne Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Tano skylanders_swap_force-2410700.jpg|Mesmeralda as Shupavu Chompy_Mage_Academy.png|Chompy Mage as Njano TirekG4.png|Tirek as Nyeusi hood sickle skylanders imaginators.jpg|Hood Sickle as Waza evo_air_bad_juju.jpg|Bad Juju as Nyata Jungle-cubs-volume01-sherekhan02.jpg|Shere Khan as Kenge Boris (Gadget Boy).jpg|Boris as Mwoga